My Heart Is A Battle Ground
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Cloud was only a baby , when his parents died. He always knew he was different in a special way. he holds a great power. Cloud meets a bubbly girl named Tifa, she is searching for someone. They agree to help each other. But when one the Enemy who killed his family returns. Cloud must face him and learn who he truly is. Amelia - my own caharacter.
1. Awoken

**'' The battle ground of this war is our hearts ''**

**In the deserted area of Shari. There stands two families. Ready to end this war , not caring if they will make it alive. They're ready for this. For there Families, there Country, there pride. Their themselves. **

**The two head leaders take out their swords and begin the battle. Soon the others join, charging and killing. Some lost their arms, some lost their legs. Blood sputtered everywhere. **

**The woman and children , running and screaming for their lifes. Some caring their babies, tried to escape but failed to do so. **

**The king of the lands eventfully died, his wife carried their only son to the forest . She ran until she can send her son some where safe. **

**She'll give up her life , for her son's safety. She stops at the end of a river . The moon's light reflecting in the water. The mother gentle wraps her son in a blanket, puts him in a basket and gentle lets it flow in the water. She says her last words to her son. **

**'' we love you. Be safe. Be happy ''. **

**She dies with a sword , stabbed in her back. Once the boy arrives at the new place. A woman with her daughter named Amelia, picks up the baby and brings it to her home. **

**'' welcome to your new family , Cloud ''. **


	2. The Journey Held Ahead For Me

A spiky black-headed boy at the age of 16th carried a sword steadily in his hands. Carefully moving while checking his surroundings. He wore a dark blue soldier uniform, black Gloves , and black boots with a soldier sword. He slowly moved forward , when he hears a rustle sound coming from the bushes. A small playball comes out. The boy gives a confused look.

'' Huh ? ''. When he turns to meet his sword with another.

'' Heeyeah ''. The two metal swords clashed together. The boy looks up to see his childhood friend laughing and smiling.

'' Hey , no fair Cloud ''. Cloud laughed and pinned his friend a bit more deeper.

'' Well , you should have watched your back ''. Cloud got up and helped and his friend Zack up.

'' How would I know , you were coming from behind ? ''.

'' It was rule number 2 in our training , which you idiot didn't understand ''. Cloud snickers . Zack frowns and pouts.

'' What ever ''. He crosses his arms and looks away. Cloud laughs and shakes his head.

'' Come on , Mother is waiting for us ''.

'' Aw , but I want to pratise more sword fighting ''. Cloud looks back and raises a eyebrow.

'' Why ? ''.

'' To get into shape and get the ladies ''. Zack says while doing crouches up and down. Cloud turned around and started to walk again.

'' Well, you can get into shape , and I'll have my favourite meal ''.

'' Which one ? ''.

'' Cinnabon ''. Zack immediately ran behind Cloud following him.

'' Will there be hot chocolate ? ''. Cloud shakes his head .

'' You're hopeless ''. Laughing Cloud and Zack walk homer while Cloud laughs at his idiotic friend.

Once they arrived at Cloud's home. It was quiet.

'' Were is everyone ? ''. Zack said. Cloud lifted his finger.

'' Wait for it ''. It was silent when …

'' Got ya ''. A girl with light brown straight hair comes flying on to Zack's back.

'' Ack ! Why do every member of this family jumps onto my back ? ''. The girl laughs and gets off.

'' Cause , It's fun ''. The girl runs to cloud.

'' Big Brother ''. She hugs Cloud . '' Hey Amelia ''. Cloud returns the hug.

'' Wait , I thought she was your older sister ''. Zack said. Amelia let go of Cloud and gave Zack a look.

'' I meant it in a jokie way idiot ''. Zack scratches his head while Cloud laughed.

'' Isn't this just a heart touching scene ''. They all looked at the woman with blond hair and some orange highlights.

'' Hey Mother ''. Cloud replied and hugged his mother.

'' Nice to meet you , Mrs Strfire ''. Zack saluted.

'' Nice to see you again , Zack ''. Mrs Strfire saluted back.

'' Hey Mother , you got something to eat cause I'm flamished ''. Cloud says holding his stomach , the others do the same.

Mrs Strfire giggles and says. '' Alright , follow me ''. They all follow her into the kitchen . She sets down three plates with chocolate Cinnbons on top.

'' Alright , dig in ''. The three immediately grab their forks and eat like its their first time eating it.

Mrs Strfire giggles again. '' Talk about hunger ''. Zack smiles showing his chocolate covered teeth's. Mrs strfire starts to laugh and the two join in making the all room laughter. When Amelia is gone to

sleep , Zack , Cloud and his mother start talking by sitting in a cozy fireplace.

'' Thanks for the Cinnbon , Mrs Strfire ''.Zack says burping. Mrs Strfire laughs. '' My pleasure ''. Then she looks down with a sad and worried face.

'' Mother , what's wrong ? ''. Mrs Strfire shakes her head. '' No , Its nothing ''.

'' Mrs Strifre , if something is troubling you , then you can tell us. We can help ''.

Mrs Strfire looks up and sign's. '' Its about you , Cloud ''.

'' What about me ? ''. Mrs strfite takes a deep breath.

'' You're not my real son ''. Cloud eyes widened.

'' What ?! ''. Zack is confused as shit.

'' You came through a river. You were in a basket. I don't know what happened to your real parents, but they left you this ''.

She gave him a star shaped lucky charm. It had a mixture of light yellow and green on top. On the very top , it had a face of Cloud.

Mrs strfire got up and went to a corner.

'' That day , I was so happy . I always wanted a son. And all that time I raised you. I felt like you were my own son. But I knew one day you will find out or I will have to tell you ''.

'' Why are you telling me this now ? ''.

Mrs Strfire turned to meet Cloud.

'' Cause , You're my son and I don't want to lose you ''.

Cloud got up and hugged his Mother.

'' You may not be my real mother , You may have kept it a secret from me all theses years , but you have done what a mother would do . You are my mother , whether I'm blood related or not ''.

Mrs Strfire cried while hugging Cloud. Zack smiled and slighlty wiped his eyes.

'' Just so beautiful , you know ''. Mrs Strifre and Cloud looked at Zack and smiled.

The next morning Cloud was leaving. He turned when he heard Amelia call him.

'' Cloud , Wait ''. Amelia panted and stopped in front of him.

'' Is it true ? ''. Cloud looked confused and realized when he saw his mother coming out.

'' You told her ''. Mrs Strfire shakes her head. '' No , she over heard ''.

Cloud looked back at Amelia and nodded. Amelia hugged him.

'' Remember , you will always be my little Brother ''. Cloud smiled and returned the hug. Amelia let go and smiled.

'' Be safe and have fun , okay ''. Cloud smiled and nodded.

'' Thanks ''. He looked at Zack . '' You Coming ? ''.

Zack nodded and rusted to Cloud. Just when they left , Cloud's mother came to Amelia.

'' Mother , do you think he will be alright ? ''.

Cloud's Mother smiled. '' He will be , after all he's a strfire ''. Smiling watching her son make his way for his new journey.


End file.
